


Brats get punished.

by SA_White_Raven



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Communication, Dom!Hamish, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Going to Hell, I'm a kinky bastarad, It's not a safe word it's a safe sign but still, M/M, Safeword Use, Safewords, Sex Toys, Sub!Randall, everything is fine, secret kinks in public, they actually talk about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SA_White_Raven/pseuds/SA_White_Raven
Summary: So I started writing this like two months ago and forgot about it, but then I found it again and decided to finish writing it. It's kinda a sequel to my other fic of this pairing but it can be read alone just the same. Though I think the first one was better.
Relationships: Randall Carpio/Hamish Duke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Brats get punished.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the tags! This might be less fun for a few people to read.  
> Also, as usual, I apologize for any mistakes as English is not my native language.

The order was having some sort of party. They were celebrating something, whatever it was, Randall really couldn't care less. He was trying his best to act natural, beer in hand and a bright smile stretching his lips. But this was torture.

Hamish snapped at him before the party. Randall was being his usual bratty self, challenging Hamish and teasing him. Hamish decided to teach him a lesson. He took Randall up to his room, pushed him to his knees and shoved his dick down his throat to finally shut him up. After Hamish came, he stretched Randall out on his fingers, being extremely careful not to graze his prostate in the process. Just when Randall thought that was it and Hamish is going to finally fuck his brains out, the older man snapped a tight ring around Randall's aching dick, and proceeded to take a not-so-small remote controlled vibrating plug and push it into him.

"We're going to be late to the party. Get dressed." Hamish said, his voice unwavering. Randall looked at him, eyes wide, understanding what Hamish wanted to happen tonight.

"Y- you can't be serious..." Randall mumbled quietly, he needed his release and Hamish was flat out denying him that.

"Can't I? I warned you I'll leave you on edge all night if you keep disobeying. If it's too much, you know your safe word. Though I think we should use a different one for tonight, in case you'll need to use the phrase 'blue rose' in the party." Hamish looked thoughtful for a second. Randall closed his eyes and took a deep breath before answering.

"No, it's fine. If I'll need to use it to stop, I'll come up to you and squeeze your arm when I say it." Randall went to pick up his clothes from the floor, taking deep breaths to try and calm down.

So now, here he was, surrounded by all those order members, trying his best not to let anyone know what was happening. Jack and Lilith figured it out, they could hear the quiet buzzing sound every time Hamish used the remote to up the intensity a little. They tried to ignore it, and it has given Randall some distraction when he laughed at how Jack blushed when he realized what was happening.

Hamish was looking at him the whole night, choosing the worst possible moments to turn up the dial. About seven different people asked Randall if he was okay. He smiled and dismissed them with some lame excuses no one believed, but they decided not to push it.

He was trying to talk to Lilith about something when he felt the buzzing increase probably to the maximum and he chocked on his words, grabbing the closest thing to his hand - Lilith's arm - to try and stay quiet, his hand tightening with a little wolf strength. When the buzzing slowed down and he could breathe again, Lilith was glaring at him.

"First of all, you guys are insane. Second of all, you need to be very careful where you hold on to, because if I wasn't what I am you could've broken my arm. And third, I want nothing to do with you for the rest of the night, or for any other time you idiots decide to play in public." She pulled her arm out of Randall's grip and walked away, shooting a death glare in Hamish's direction.

Randall still loved it. Anyone who's sharp enough could catch them at any moment and it was making everything that much better. He was enjoying it insanely for the first hour. But then it was becoming a lot, his body was begging for release. He could have been fine with the ring, but the constant pressure on his prostate was maddening.

At one point, he ran off to the bathroom when he felt himself on the verge of tears. He considered texting Hamish his safe word, stopping it there, but he realized he wanted to keep this up, he just needed a break. After a moment of consideration and remembering a few conversations about limits, he texted Hamish the word 'yellow.' It took a few seconds, but the buzzing stopped and there was a soft knock on the door.

"Randall? Can you open the door? Are you ok?" Hamish's voice sounded through the door, soft and careful. Randall pulled himself to the door to open it and Hamish rushed in, locking the door after himself.

"Talk to me, what do you need?" Hamish asked, a worried look on his face. As hot as the whole scenario was, he didn't want to push it too far.

"I'm ok, it's just a little too much, I need a break. Fuck, I don't think I've ever been this hard my entire life." Randall said, his voice slightly shaking, and flashed a toothy smile up at Hamish to let him know he was really ok.

"You want to pass on the vibrator? Just stay with the ring and I'll reward you when we get out of here?" Hamish offered, running a comforting hand through Randall's hair.

"No, after this long if I take it out I'll just feel empty and it will ruin the build up. Leave it, just no more vibrations at all, ok?" Randall looked determined. He really wanted to see it through. Hamish smiled and pulled him in for a soft short kiss.

"Then here, take it. If at any point you want to go back to this, just give it back to me." Hamish handed him the remote. Randall took it carefully, placing it in an inner pocket where he wouldn't accidentally dial it up.

"Ok, let's get back to this shit excuse for a party."

When it was finally ok for them to leave, Randall was losing it. He wanted nothing more than to get that damn ring off. He knew that the better he was, the better his reward is going to be. So as soon as he deemed them far enough from the temple, he handed the remote back to Hamish. The older man raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't question it. He set it up on the lowest setting and Randall whimpered, stumbling over his feet a little. Hamish wrapped an arm around his waist to help him stay upright all the way back to the house.

When they were completely out of sight, Hamish dialed up to the highest setting and Randall's knees buckled, sending him straight to the floor with moans and whimpers spilling from his lips. His eyes were watering and he tried to plead for release between his moans.

"Just a little more baby. Just gotta get you to a room ok? We can't do it in the middle of the house." Hamish said softly. Randall whined. The older man took pity on him, picking him up bridal-style and carrying him up to the bedroom, where he placed him on the bed. Randall's hands went to the hem of Hamish's shirt immediately, searching for skin to skin contact.

"Needy little bitch, huh?" Hamish smirked, pulling back so he could carefully take off his clothes. He didn't take off his boxers, just to tease Randall with the knowledge that he is not going to fuck him yet. Then he slowly took off Randall's shirt and jeans, then he slowly traced the outline of the younger's cock, it was straining against the fabric it was trapped in, and it was burning hot under Hamish's touch.

He moved slow, his touch light and barely there, and he felt a rush of pride when Randall whined and pleaded, but his hands stayed clenched on the sheets and he didn't try to do anything he was not allowed to. Hamish loved having Randall in subspace, loved how good and obedient he could be when he was pushed as close to his limits as Hamish allowed himself to push. He was careful not to push any boundaries they set, but Randall did love it when he was pushed to the limit of what his body could take. And being a werewolf only meant his body could take a lot.

"Please... sir please... I need it so bad..." Randall pleaded again, a single tear rolling down his cheek as he fought himself not to reach out and just take what he needed.

"You need what? You'll have to be more specific baby, I can't guess what you want." Hamish said, raising an eyebrow at the man under him with a devilish smile on his lips. Randall whimpered again.

"Something - anything... please just... I need to cum." He managed between small sobs.

"Look how nice you can ask for something. Why don't you do it more often?" Hamish said, it was a rhetorical question, he didn't expect Randall to be able to answer it now. He gave him a moment to, in case he could, but when none came from him, he went to work. He finally took off their last pieces of clothing and wrapped his fingers around Randall's hardness, slowly jacking him off. It wasn't much, but it was way more than anything Randall had tonight and enough to turn him into a thrashing, moaning mess. So he kept on going.

When another tear slipped down Randall's cheek, Hamish moved things along and reached for the toy that was still buzzing inside him and carefully pulled it out. He watched the loose hole clenching around nothing and Randall whined at the loss, desperate to have something fill him up.

"Shh, it's ok, just a little more." Hamish whispered to him, kissing at his neck softly. He moved one hand up, pushing two fingers into Randall's mouth and pressing down on his tongue. Randall immediately closed his lips around the intruding appendages and sucked. Hamish placed himself between Randall's thighs, the other's legs immediately wrapping around his hips. The older man pushed forward a little, a hand on the base of his cock to steady himself, and finally he met the tight heat that was all Randall. He pushed in as slow as he could, until his hips met Randall's ass, and then he stayed there for a minute to enjoy the tightness.

When Hamish finally moved, Randall was crying. He was pushed so far to his limits he thought he might break. His orgasm was clawing at his insides, begging for release that was denied by the ring that was still on him. When Hamish picked up the pace, Randall lost it completely. He chocked on his words, and the fingers still in his mouth made it even more difficult to try and speak. So he grabbed Hamish's arm with one hand and with the other he quickly snapped his fingers three times.

Hamish stopped moving in an instant and pulled his fingers out of Randall's mouth. He tried to move his hips back, but Randall's legs were tight around his hips.

"Randall, baby, talk to me." He said softly, placing a hand on his cheek and softly caressing the flushed skin.

"Don't move." Randall said, panting hard. His eyes were closed and he tried to calm his breathing. Hamish waited quietly, not moving a muscle.

"Take it off. Fuck, I can't, it's too much, take it off." Randall said finally. Hamish reached between them and carefully took off the ring that was there for the past few hours, throwing it somewhere in the room. Randall moaned and he clenched around Hamish, making him curse under his breath. He was still caressing Randall's cheek, wiping the tears away, waiting for him to choose what will happen next.

"Fuck me." Was choked out eventually, and Hamish did. He pulled back and then slammed back in, setting a pace he knew Randall loved, hitting his prostate with every thrust. It didn't take long before Randall's whole body spasmed and he cried out his release, white ropes shooting all over his stomach and chest, some even hitting his face. Hamish slowed down his thrust to let Randall ride out the wave of pleasure, then stopped completely. He leaned down to press soft kisses to Randall's face.

"I'll go run you a bath. Do you want food?" Hamish asked quietly between kisses, his hand coming up to trade through Randall's hair softly.

"I want you in the bath with me. Don't want you to pull out, feels good. Wanna be your cock warmer." Randall smiled at him, feeling how said cock twitched with interest inside him. It made him painfully aware that the older man didn't finish, but he said nothing because he knew Hamish would dismiss it.

It took a little effort, but Hamish managed to stand up with Randall's legs wrapped around his hips, his hands around his neck and without pulling out at all. He moved them to the bathroom and started the water, making sure it was in a good temperature, and then leaned against the bathroom wall as he waited for the bath to fill.

Randall was softly nuzzling Hamish's neck, planting soft kisses against the sensitive skin as his hands traced invisible patterns on his back and shoulders. Hamish hugged him close, burying his face in the junction of his neck and shoulder. It felt like he was trying to apologize.

"Hamish. It's ok. I'm totally fine, it's not your fault." Randall said quietly, one hand moving up to caress Hamish's hair lovingly.

"It is my fault, I pushed too far. I'm sorry." Hamish mumbled against his skin and Randall pulled away a little so that he could look in his eyes.

"You don't need to apologize. It happens. It will probably happen again and it's ok. We're still learning each other. But if it makes you feel better, I hear you and I accept your apology." Randall smiled. Hamish smiled back at him and hugged him close again. With that cleared out of the way, Hamish could feel himself twitching a little inside Randall. He didn't want to do anything about it at the moment, but the pressure around him kept sending small waves of pleasure up his spine and he knew Randall knew it. Hamish decided he'll figure something out after the bath.

When the bath was finally full enough, Hamish stepped in, carefully lowering them into the warm water. They settled eventually, face to face, Hamish under Randall and still buried deep inside him. He was content on just soaking like that and holding the other, but Randall apparently had other things in mind.

Hamish's eyes snapped open to look at Randall when he felt him tighten his muscles around him, making him shiver.

"What are you doing?" Hamish asked carefully.

"You never came. I did. I'm just returning the favor." Randall smiled, moving a little to get more comfortable on Hamish's lap.

"It's ok, you don't need to - oh god." Hamish closed his eyes again when Randall moved, rising his hips only to push back down, slowly riding Hamish.

"I know. But I want to." Randall said, speeding up a little and nipping at Hamish's neck. "You always think about what I need and what's good for me. Let me take care of you for once." He continued, his hips moving at a steady pace while his hands traced the lines of muscle on Hamish's chest and stomach.

"You know I'm good with that." Hamish said, but his hands were saying something else when he gripped Randall's hips to encourage him to move a little faster. Randall smiled softly and allowed Hamish to guide his movements. He was spent, the hours of being on edge and the mind blowing orgasm after that left him unable to even get hard again, but it still felt good having Hamish inside him, rubbing at all the right spots. He moved to kiss him again and they stayed like that, moaning against each other's lips as Hamish guided Randall's hips in a steady, mostly slow rythm, until Hamish came with a soft groan.

"You didn't answer my question earlier." Hamish remembered after a few minutes of comfortable silence between them.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Randall gave him a puzzled look, trying to remember when Hamish asked him anything.

"Do you want food?" Hamish asked, smiling at him.

"I'm too tired to eat right now but damn a beer would be nice." Randall said, snuggling closer to Hamish and closing his eyes.

"You do realize that you'll have to let me go for that right? Or come with me out of the bath if you're still refusing to let me pull out." Hamish chuckled at the disapproving whine that came from Randall.

"Fine. It's not like the water's so clean anymore anyway." Randall sighed, holding on to Hamish so that he could get up without supporting him. They both moaned when the movement caused Hamish's dick to move inside Randall.

Drying was a difficult task with their position, so Hamish did what he could. Having a mini bar in his room proved to be a great idea as he didn't need to go downstairs like that to get them a drink. A can of beer and a glass of whiskey were placed on the nightstand and Hamish settled on the bed in a half sitting position, getting comfortable and hugging Randall with one arm.

"I love you." Randall whispered after a while.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
